I Dare You
by Pixiella
Summary: "You wouldn't have the courage to get a piercing on your face, that's all," Mike chuckled with a teasing smile. She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at him, "Are you daring me, Mizanin?" *birthday one shot for LoveToTheCucumber, Miz/OC!*


**Title**: I Dare You

**Author**: Pixiella

**Beta**: Microsoft Works

**Fandom**: WWE/pro wrestling

**Genre**: Romance, Humor

**Rating**: T

**Main pairing**: Miz/OC

**Other characters**: Randy Orton & John Cena

**Summary**: _"You wouldn't have the courage to get a piercing on your face, that's all," Mike chuckled with a teasing smile. She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at him, "Are you daring me, Mizanin?"_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot, Christina belongs to herself/LoveToTheCucumber, all the other characters belong to the WWE, Vince McMahon, themselves and/or whoever it is that owns them at some level. I don't, that's for sure. Also not making any profit out of making and publishing this, this is made just for pure fun.

**A/N**: The birthday one shot for the awesome LoveToTheCucumber! Love you darling and no matter how long you are telling me that you don't want anything for your birthday, I just needed to do this. Mostly cause I wanna and secondly because my Miz muse is not leaving me alone anymore since he's trying to escape from my A-Ry muse. XD  
>And sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. Still, I hope you read and review the story and let me know what I should do with it. All kind of feedback is really highly appreciated.<p>

* * *

><p>As the alarm clock went off on the night stand, she pushed the blanket away and jumped up on her feet. She had been laying awake for the past hour and a half by now, but didn't want to get up before the clock - otherwise Mike would just get either annoyed because she was so excited about the big day or mad at her for once again getting up way too early and ruining the surprise birthday party he had been planning for months by now.<p>

"Happy birthday to me!" she exclaimed out loud right after clicking the annoying alarm clock ringing sound off, throwing her hands high up in the air before starting to dance around the room, getting her a little bit over shoulders length dark brown hair all over her face. Without caring about it at all, she danced her way to the bedroom door and opened it while starting to sing 'Happy Birthday' to herself, just to get cut off as she got face to face with the familiar brunette man looking down to her with very unamused look.

"Morning Mike!" she squealed with a bright grin, only to get a roll of eyes back from the man before he slightly brushed the hair off from her face to meet her bright, shiny gray eyes. "Christina… You remember what we talked about last night, don't you?"

She blushed slightly, the grin still playing on her face. "Maybe I do," she teased him, only getting a sigh back from Mike. "Fine, I remember - I shouldn't get up before you come to wake me up. But you know, I know you were going to bring me breakfast into the bed, but I really don't want you to do that since today is my birthday and I would have made you clean the mess I leave behind while eating in the bed because I'm the birthday girl and I rule this household today," she stated in one long breath, Mike clearly having trouble to following with her line of thought.

Christina giggled a bit, giving a small pat on his cheek. "Stop thinking and make me some pancakes, now will you, my dear?" And with that, she pushed past him to the stairs and made her way to the kitchen, leaving the still confused Mike behind wondering what the hell just happened and how she knew about his plans for this morning. But he was snapped from his thoughts back into reality when he heard the familiar voice singing 'Happy Birthday' to herself again.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Mike made his way downstairs and into the kitchen as well, getting a puppy look eyed clearly begging for pancakes across the kitchen table shot toward him.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you wanna do today then, birthday girl?" Mike asked as they loaded the dishes into the basin. Christina shrugged a bit, before shooting her eyes at Mike. "I thought you had everything figured out, according to the list I found from your night stand," she teased him, only getting a raised eyebrow back from the man. "The dinner at the park, feeding the ducks and flying a kite… And a trip down to the movie theater and getting thrown out from there because we are too loud and everything -"<p>

"What the hell were you doing in my room?" Mike asked confused, getting a grin flashed back at him. "Oh, just the same as you do every time you get into my room when I'm not there - trying out your underwear."

Mike blushed, sticking his tongue out at her, Christina only laughing it off as Mike turned his somewhat embarrassed look back into the basin, away from the girl.

"Hey, I was only teasing you," Christina giggled, resting her chin on his shoulder, giving him yet another grin. "Come on, tell me what we are going to do next."

Mike thought the situation a bit - she already knew his plans for today, so they were totally out of the question now. They were all supposed to be a funny little things they could go out and do together, but now that they were not surprises anymore, there would be no fun involved in his opinion. So, they had to do something completely different now. The only problem was that Mike was so bad at coming up with such a funny ideas, the list he had ready he had created with Randy and John, but now… There was no help backing him up, only Mike and his little brains to work together with.

"I, uh…" Mike started, finally turning away from the basin, just to notice that he had been spaced off long enough for the brunette to find her way around the table, sitting on it her back turned toward him and scrolling through the news paper in her hand. "I thought that we could, um, you know…"

"Check this add out," Christina cut him off, turning around on her spot and throwing her legs on the kitchen table, placing the paper on the table next to her, turning it toward Mike and pointing a small add box on the right corner of the page. Mike's eyes quickly scanned it through; tattoos and piercings on sale in some small boutique really nearby. "Wouldn't it be neat to get a piercing to, like, on your nose or something?"

Mike chuckled a bit, shooting his patented 'are you kidding me' look up to the woman on the table. "What?" she asked with a small pout, knowing that look all too well to let it slide by.

"You wouldn't have the courage to get a piercing on your face, that's all," Mike chuckled with a teasing smile, grabbing the paper and folding it into smaller package before throwing it back on the table next to Christina. She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at him, "Are you daring me, Mizanin?"

"Maybe I am," he flashed her a grin, "Maybe I'm not. Either way, I think -"

"It's just that you are scared of getting one, isn't it?" she shot a daring look back at him. Mike chuckled, shaking his head, "Girl, are you seriously asking that from me? You know who I am, don't you? Mike "The Miz" Mizanin and I'm definitely not afraid of getting something on me pierced, thank you very much."

"Hah, yeah, tough talk, Miz," she mocked him with a huge grin, throwing her legs once again over the kitchen table and down from it's surface. "Let's get going then."

"Where?" Mike asked somewhat confused - they were in the middle of a daring contest here and she wanted to leave? Well, then, did that mean he had won this round? Or -

"To the studio, idiot," Christina cut his confusion off, already disappearing from the kitchen doorway toward the front door. "To see if there is any man behind your words."

Mike swallowed a bit, but walked after her, trying to get a confident look on his face as he spotted her waiting for him in the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Oh this is cute!" Christina stated with a bright smile to the man behind the counter, only getting a nod back from the huge block of a man with like a million tattoos all over his arms. "Mike, you think I should get spider bites done?"<p>

Mike slowly made his way next to the brunette by the counter, checking the picture she was pointing at - where there was only a mouth visible with a two small metallic balls next to each other under the corner of the lower lip.

He shrugged a bit, "If you want to."

"You are not making my decision any easier," Christina sighed, but after few more minutes of thinking she ended up getting the spider bites done. The man behind the counter nodded, and sooner before Mike could even count up to hundred, everything was already done and Christina was proudly showing off to him her newly pierced lower face.

"Hah, and you said I didn't have what it takes to get a piercing!" she stated with her arms on her hips, striking a winner pose. Mike sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well, cool. Can we go now?"

"What? Aren't you forgetting something?"

Mike thought through about this weird statement - they were here to see if Christina herself was brave enough to get a piercing, right? …Right?

"We came here because I wanted, I know that," Christina sighed, getting already kinda bored of once again telling Mike the obvious that the man still just couldn't figure out all by himself. "But we also came here to see if you are a man enough to get something pierced by yourself. You dared me, I did it. And I dared you and, well… Are you a man enough to stay behind your words and get a piercing?"

Mike swallowed, sending nervous looks around the room - Christina was giving him a questioning look and the man behind the counter just shrugged as Mike's eyes hit him. He returned them to the brunette woman in front of him, asking with a small voice, "Do I have any choice in this?"

Christina giggle. "Absolutely not." And with that, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the chair, pushing him to sit on it. The man walked from behind the counter back to the chair, Christina giving Mike a smile. "Don't worry, he will only give you a hole to your right ear. We decided that while you were watching the pinup tattoo pictures on the walls," she shrugged.

Mike shot her a panicking look, but Christina only smiled back. "Oh, don't be scared. It's not gonna hurt even a single bit. I promise."

As the needle was brought against the skin of Mike's ear, the people passing by the studio on the streets stopped to listen the weird combination of an adult man screaming like a little girl and a woman voice singing 'Happy Birthday' to herself.

* * *

><p>Later the night, Randy and John had crowded their living room again, John scanning through the television channels while Randy had opened his laptop, getting ready to log into Facebook. Just as he clicked the login button and had entered into the world of social media, he got a just updated photo album into his sight.<p>

John jumped from his seat on the end of the couch as his roommate burst into a loud laughter, John shooting a scared and confused look at him over the back of the couch. Randy just laughed, getting John's curiosity up so he got up from his seat and walked to Randy, who just pointed at the two pictures on the screen - making John crack up into uncontrollable laughter as well.

There was Christina's new "My birthday" album with only two pictures; one with a pouting, red faced Mike and the other one being a close up to his newly pierced ear with a shiny small ear ring with Mike's comment on the album 'this is so not amusing'.

And Christina's comment right underneath it, 'Deal with it, "Miz". Happy birthday to me!'.


End file.
